hell and back
by Kenny fablehaven
Summary: Gavin made a deal with a psychopath... in hell. A deal to go back in time and fix everything. Sorry, I stuck at summaries .anyone whose read my stuff probably knows this. Read and review... Or don't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies ,So let mercy come and wash away what I've done"

-Linkin park , what I've done

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven or linkin park.

A/N: yep, I'm writing a new story. Gavendra of course. As for my other stories ill update whatever whenever I want. You see my system is update something once a week. Mainly because I hate it no one ever updates.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gavin was in hell (quite litteraly) as usual, Stuck burning in the fires of a thousand suns (another linkin park qoute). He knew very well he deserved this ,stuck in this abyss, but that didn't mean he was happy here.

He could change. He wanted to change ever since the second he met the girl he loved so desperately. It was far too late for that though he had already died and been sentenced to hell. Even if he hadn't he probably never would have had the guts to punch the sphinx in the face and say good bye to being evil. Being everything he ,a demon, was supposed to be. But now, now that he had seen everything he had condemned himself to ,and thought out everything he could of had. Namely her love.

"Dude I get that you regret being here and messing up and all but, we are here we are dead it's to late ACCEPT that. Stop moping. We might as well try to be happy." Jake, a friend he had made here ,lectured him.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, "In Hell?"

"He'll is just a place. Yes, it is a place designed to punish us. You, watching your 'love' loving someone that is not you. Me with these stupid boulders I have to carry around for eternity, constantly moving. But hey, that doesn't mean we have to be miserable." Yep this was my friend trying to tell me that hell didn't have to be hell while jogging in place because he litteraly can never stop moving.

A new vision came in. Jake recognized what was happening and ,gave me a sympathetic smile.

Kendra was kissing him ,the narcissistic unicorn, he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Her hand was in his hair. He told him he loved her. NO HE DIDN'T , no one could ever love her in even slightest comparison to how he did.

This continued for a while finally the horrific scene ended. Gavin furiously punched the wall of hell of the cave so hard his knuckles bled. He crumpled to the floor, crying. Jake knew better than to try and say something he just turned away.

When Gavin was done crying he glared at the air and yelled, "I'm going to get out of here. I don't know how ,but I will. I am so done with this place."

Jake sighed, "it doesn't work that way. We're dead!"

Someone turned around and grinned a psychotic grin at me, "we'll there is a way..." she cackled.

"I could for a price."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0

Dun dun dun dun I'm going to leave off here... for dramatic effect. Just because I'm evil like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven

A/N: a response to cosplay2002's review: of course I'm gonna continue! I'm not going to stop because of reviews of my FIRST chapter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How?" I asked, "and for what price?"

The psychopath demon responded with, "I could send you back to the first time you were even in your sweets presence."

Jake mouthed to me 'don't do it don't do it'. I mouthed back 'I have to'

"And the price?"

She cackled, "if you die again before she loves you, you go straight back here despite any good you did. Also time will go straight back to now. You would also have a second punishment."

Jake shouted, "Gavin don't do it. Are you insane.

"Yes, Jake, I am. Deal."

"Alright Navorog." She gave me a cruel smile and, chanted a series of complicated words.

The hell around me vanished.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

I was hooded and cloaked with my hands tied behind my back. I instantly realized I was at the quiet box.

I struggled and elbowed whoever was behind me. I could smell her vanilla, nature, and the smallest hint of cinnamon. I ran towards the scent skidding to a stop in front of me. "Kendra!" I cried out, "the sphinx is a traitor I swear. You have to believe me. You can't trust him"

Two figures tried to pull me back. I wouldn't let them.

"How does it know my sister," a voice that sounded like Seth asked.

Something hit my head and, I lost conscious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Man, don't you just love cliffhangers. No, too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: it and the note

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven.

A/N: a chapter through Kendra's eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendra was lying in her bed. She couldn't sleep both because of the accusation from 'it' as she decided to call it and Vanessa's implication that she had left a note.

After 'it' got knocked out, it was sent straight to a cell. Just in case. What if it was right? What if it was lying? What did Vanessa have to say?

Kendra gave up and went to go check out Vanessa's cell, bringing a umnite candle. She crept very carefully down in the dungeon. Stopping only at it's cell to see a handsome man sleeping on the floor. Kendra shook her heads attempting to clear her mind of thoughts of it's attractiveness. She continued along.

Eventually she reached the cell. She lit the candle to see there was in fact a message. It claimed the same thing as it. That the sphinx was a traitor. That couldn't be a coincidence or could it?

Kendra startled started back. She was shook by her thoughts by the words of it. "What are you doing here... In the middle of the night."

"Just checking on something," Kendra muttered, sitting down in front of it's cell. It nodded.

"What is your name," Kendra asked curiously.

"Navorog," it timidly looked up as if expecting a reaction.

"That's a mouthful. Your parents must hate you."

Whatever his name was chuckled. "You bet. I prefer Gavin though."

"Okay Gavin, one more question. How exactly did you know my name."

Gavin's eyes widened, He stammered, "uhhhhhhh... How about I don't answer this, and you don't tell me what you were checking."

Kendra crossed her arms but, after a while agreed.

"I better go back to bed," Kendra finally decided, standing up.

"Wait," Gavin exclaimed. Kendra sat back down. "I have a feeling this place will be quite boring. Could you vist me every once and a while."

"Sure, I have a feeling I'll be down here quite a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Kendra told everyone about Vanessa's note.

They all rushed down to see it.

"Oh My," Grandma breathed.

"Does this mean the Sphinx is truly a traitor. I mean what are the odds of this merely being a coincide," Warren spoke.

They all shared a look.

"I don't think we should trust anything the quiet box prisoner says. He was put in there for a reason right. We should look for answers on our own," Coulter suggested.

"Your right," Grandpa agreed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendra couldn't help but believe what Gavin said. She didn't exactly trust him ,but she believed him. Though that could be just as dangerous. She thought as she ate her lunch. She bit into her sandwich, and ended up thinking about the goblins trying to feed her to her grandparents. The food there couldn't have been good for anyone.

After she was done she grabbed another sandwich, setting off for the dungeon.

She got to Gavin's cell to see him leaning up against the bars, facing away from her, talking to himself.

"Man she's just as pretty as I remember her," Gavin muttered dreamily, "but that was stupid saying her name. She already has enough reasons to be suspicious of you, you don't need to add to it. The plan was to gain her trust then slowly reveal a little bit at a time!"

Utterly shocked and confused Kendra slipped the sandwich under the bars, and silently went back.

She saw Seth when she got to the attic. "What were you doing," Seth asked her.

Kendra shrugged, "stuff." She figured everyone would probably over-react if the knew she was giving 'the quiet box prisoner' a sandwich.

Seth snorted, "probably just a bunch of nerd stuff."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gavin ate the sandwich that was left for him. He was pretty sure it was from Kendra. Who else could it be? She must of came when he hadn't been paying attention or something.

He wished she would have talked to him. He had always enjoyed their conversations. Gavin smiled as he took a bite at least he was making progress she actually brought him a sandwich.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If you scroll down you'll see a little button with letters that say review, Click it and tell me what you think.


End file.
